dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡La vida según Pikachu!
Esta novela es la biografía de un Pikachu que se aburre y quiere contar su vida paso a paso. Unas cosas Podeis ver la página web oficial aquí: http://lavidasegunpikachu.jimdo.com/ Si eres uno de los lectores de esta graciosísima novela, pon en tu usuario esta placa: Si quieres hacer tus preguntas al escritor sobre la Dialganovela, pulsa acá. Ante todo, lamento que en esta primera entrega, haya puesto tantos tacos. A algunos usuarios como Pika97 no les ha gustado por eso. En las próximas entregas, procuraré no ser tan ordinario. Personajes Los personajes son: Visita La vida según Pikachu/Personajes para conocer los personajes. Capítulo 1: Una mañana típica Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hola a todos, esta es mi biografía, espero que la difruteis. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, en este capítulo os voy a mostrar una mañana típica de lunes a viernes. Bueno, como hoy es jueves, os mostraré la mañana típica. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Para empezar, mi hermanito me viene gritando. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Me c__o en la os__a, como me vuelvas a hacer eso, te juro que te meto en la lavadora. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: ¡Mamáaaaa, Pikachu me ha amenazado! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Se acabó, por ese chivatazo, te acabas de ganar un billete de ida a la lavadora. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: (Llorando) ¡Noooooooooooooooo! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Jajajaja eres un pendejo. ¿Pero tu te crees que te odio tanto como para meterte en la lavadora? Anda, no llores y ve a desayunar. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: (Secándose las lágrimas) Bueno... OK. (Pichu se va.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Jeje me encanta hacerlo llorar. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Luego de los gritos de Pichu, viene el desayuno de mamá. (Bajando las escaleras...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Mamá, ¿que hay hoy para desayunar? Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: Hoy para desayunar te comes las tostadas de tu abuela. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Terminando de desayunar) Este ha sido el peor desayuno de todos. Bueno, después del desayuno, tengo que ir a ducharme. (En la ducha...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Cantando) ¡Volareeeeeee ooooooooooooo; cantareee ooooooooooo! Yo soy el amo del mundo. Soy el mejor, y te domino. (Pikachu sale de la ducha.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Secandose las orejas) Después de una ducha, me tengo que preparar. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Preparando la mochila) Veamos... hoy es jueves, así que me llevo la PSP, el MP5, el ordenador portatil, la revista de ya sabes qué y un cacho de carne. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno ya estoy. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png]: Por último, solo tengo que esperar a que Luxio me venga a buscar para que vayamos juntos. (Llega Luxio.) Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Ya estoy aquí. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Vale, vayámonos. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Y esta es una mañana típica! Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: ¿Con quién c__o hablas? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Con tu vieja. Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Toda para ti. Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Más mi__da. FIN Capítulo 2: Un día en el instituto Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hoy es día de escuela, no es de extrañar porque es jueves XD. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hoy es jueves, así que a primera hora tenemos inglés con el profesor Girafarig. Me cago en la p__a, no aguanto al profesor de inglés, es un pesado. (Entra el profesor de inglés.) Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Hello. Today is Thursday, the twenty-eight of 2012. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Hable en cristiano, que no se le entiende una mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Estoy harto, estás castigado sin recreo 5 meses. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Jajajaja usted me da tanto miedo como mi abuelita. Tome lanzallamas. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: ¡Ah! (Debilitado) Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Alumnos, hoy la clase se ha suspendido debido a un pequeño "accidente" mío. Podéis marcharos. Todos: ¡Bien! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: En el fondo, me cae bien este tío. (A las 9:50...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Luego, tenemos plástica con el profesor Smeargle. (En clase de plástica...) Archivo:Cara de Smeargle.png: Bueno, hoy haremos una composición abstracta sobre la vida en el campo. A propósito, me he enterado, de que bla bla bla... (Después de una charla que duró toda la clase...) Todos: Zzzzz... Gggggg... Zzzzz... Archivo:Cara de Smeargle.png: Bueno, como todos se han dormido, me van a hacer la composición abstracta para mañana. Archivo:Cara de angustiada de Charizard.jpg: Mi__da. (Saliendo de clase...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Luego, tenemos castellano con el profesor Girafarig, pero no está dispuesto, así que voy a hacer cosas. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Primero, voy a jugar al GTA Vice City en la PSP. (20 minutos después...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, ahora, mientras escucho música en el MP5, me comeré el cacho de carne a la vez que veo la revista de ya sabes qué. (Otros 20 minutos después...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Aaaaaaaaaaa cuanto he disfrutado. Ahora voy a decirle a Luxio si quiere que vayamos a pegar al Abra de los co__nes. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Luxio, ¿quieres ir a pegar a Abra? Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Pues sí, le tengo muchas ganas a ese engreído de mi__da. (Pikachu y Luxio se fueron a donde Abra, que estaba estudiando matemáticas de la universidad.) Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Hola. ¿Qué haces? Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: Estudiando matemáticas de universidad. ¡Es mi gran hobby! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Muy bien. Entonces repite conmigo. Soy una mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: Soy una mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Mi madre me la ch__a. Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: Mi madre me la ch__a. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Ahora di Marulete. Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: Marulete. Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Viene el burro y te la mete. Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: ._. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara de Luxio.png: ¡Jaaaaaaajajajajajajajajajajaaaaa! (A las 11:30) Timbre: Tololón Tololonto. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Eso significa que ha tocado el recreo. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Yo los jueves suelo jugar al fútbol con mi poderoso equipo. Aquí os muestro la plantilla. Plantilla Portero: Charizard Delantero: Yo Central: Luxio Defensa: Combusken Extremo: Vigoroth Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, el partido no os lo muestro porque contiene mucha violencia y porque el capítulo se hace muy largo. Timbre: Tololón Tololonto. Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Pikachu, ha tocado el timbre. Vamos. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Voy. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Luego del recreo, tenemos ciencias sociales, química e historia. No las muestro porque se hace largo el capítulo, pero os diré el resultado con una fórmula matemática. Clase de ciencias sociales Yo + Lanzallamas de Charizard + Petardo de Luxio = Caos total Clase de química Yo + Destruccion de la clase + Bronca del profesor = Castigo durante un mes Clase de historia Explicacion del profesor + Bostezo = Aburrimiento Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Ya que estoy, antes de acabar el capítulo, os mostraré una foto de los profesores de las últimas clases. Archivo:Cara de Salamence.pngArchivo:Cara de Alakazam.pngArchivo:Cara de Kabutops.png A la izquierda, el profe de ciencias. En el centro, el de química. En la derecha, el profe de historia. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Y esto ha sido un jueves improvisado por Pikachu. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. FIN... Capítulo 3: Una tarde en casa Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: He vuelto del instituto. Son las 3, y mi hermano ya se ha ido al colegio. Tiene 10 años y va en 4º de primaria. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: En este capítulo os mostraré una tarde en mi casa. Hoy es jueves. Estoy harto de repetirlo. No tengo deberes, así que me la pasaré en grande. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Como mi madre no está, voy a montar una fiesta. Lo primero es llamar al equipo. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Por teléfono) ¡Hola! ¿Luxio? Ven pacá, que voy a montar. (Y así, Pikachu llamó a todos los de su equipo. También llamó a su novia, Lopunny.) Todos: ¡Ya estamos aquí! Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: ¡HoLa Mi AmOrRrRr! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hola, guapa. (El equipo de Pikachu se puso a destrozar la casa con una juerga loca, mientras, Pikachu y Lopunny se estaban dando el lote.) (60 minutos después...) Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: (Desde fuera) ¡Pikachu! Ya estoy aquí. Todos: Mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Me c__o en la p__a, piraos caga__o os__as o me castigan hasta los 18. Archivo:Cara de angustiada de Charizard.jpg: Jo__r, no nos da tiempo de pirarnos. (Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, apareció Abra.) Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: ¡Teletransporte! (Todos se fueron.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Pero... ¿por qué me has ayudado? Si siempre me meto contigo... Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: Ya, pero desde que te burlaste de mí con la broma de Marulete viene el burro y te la mete, me he dado cuenta de que os metíais conmigo porque me la pasaba estudiando. Así que he dejado el rollo del "chico bueno y estudioso" para volverme rebelde. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Oh. Entonces... ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: Si. (Entra Raichu.) Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: Hola, Pikachu. ¡Ay, hola, Abra! ¿Has venido a estudiar con Pikachu? ¡Qué buen chico! Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: Emmmm... si... Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¡Teletransporte! Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: Bueno, ahora tengo que hacer la col... (Horrorizada) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Qué es este desorden? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ._. (Pensando) Mi__da, me olvidé de limpiar todo. Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: (Enfadada) Vamos, Pikachu, dame una explicación o estás castigado durante toda tu vida. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ._. Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: Tienes 5 segundos para darme una explicación. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ._. Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: 5, 4, 3... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Espera, espera! Tengo una explicación. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Resulta que estaba haciendo los deberes de química con Abra. Entonces, al juntar nitrógeno líquido con metafoquilato, se produció una reacción que aumento las celulas desaxirrobuneiclas del metafoquilato, lo cual entró en contacto con el nitrógeno líquido. Es cierto eso de que no se debe juntar nitrógeno líquido con metafoquilato, ya que puede explotar. Y la explosión fue tal, que destruyó toda la sala. (Pensando) ._.' Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: ... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ... Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: (Feliz) ¡Es increíble! ¡Cuanto sabes sobre química! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Ufff... Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: Como recompensa, te voy a comprar la PS3. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Muy feliz) ¡AH! (20 minutos después...) Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: Bueno, pues me voy a comprar la PS3. Cuida de la casa. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: OK. Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: Adiós. (Y se va.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Toma ya, es que soy la os__a. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Mientras mi madre va a comprarme la PS3, voy a ver la tele. (Enciende la tele.) ---- Televisión: Canal 1http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oG2jpz4JulA Canal 2 375pxArchivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Vaya mi__da de programas. Pondré el canal 3. Canal 3 TV Vista Oro: ¡Hola! Esto es la TV Vista Oro, y os haremos un Tour por nuestros bla bla bla... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hoy en la tele no hay nada. (1 hora después...) Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: ¡Ya estoy aquí! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¿Me trajiste la PS3? Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: Sí. Y 5 juegos. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Guay. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Voy a llamar a Luxio. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Por teléfono) ¡Luxio! Mi madre me ha comprado la PS3. ¿Quieres venir a probarla? Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: (Por móvil) Sí, claro, yo, tú y el pequeño Pichu. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Por teléfono) No, mi hermano está en el colegio. (Petan a la puerta.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Por teléfono) Un momento, que petan a la puerta. (Pikachu abre la puerta y se encuentra a Luxio.) Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: (Sudando y jadeando) Bien... ¿echamos una partida?... (Conectan la consola, juegan durante 2 horas y Luxio se va.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Jajajaja le he ganado 200 veces. Bueno, van a dar las 17:30, así que mi hermanito va a llegar en 3, 2, 1... Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: ¡AAAAAAQUÍIIIIII EEEEEEESTOOOOOOOY! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Dejemos a un lado a este idiota y vayamos al tema. (Subiendo escaleras... Tatitatitatitatito...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Voy a encender el ordenador para chatear con mein friend Jolteon. FIN... Capítulo 4: Chateando con Jolteon Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Voy a encender el ordenador. (Ordenador encendiéndose...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Tatitatitatitatitatitatitatitatitatito. (Ordenador encendido...) Ordenador: Malvenido a Güindous XD. Aquí le pu__aremos como nadie se lo hará. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Ordenador de mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Cargando electricidad muy furioso) ¡PIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Ordenador: (Recibiendo rayo) ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Ahora, prenderé el MSN. (Encendiendo MSN.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Tikitakatikitakatikitaka. Por el c__o una estaca. Jaja. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Parece que ya va. Messenger: Bienvenido al MSN de Sinnoh. Por favor, escriba su correo. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: A ver, mi correo es pikatoste_56@jmail.com. Ya está, ahora pulso inicio y ya está. Messenger: Gili__llas, primero tiene que escribir la p__a contraseña de mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: MSN de los co__nes, a mí no me hables así. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hale, ya está puesta la contraseña, ahora queda esperar. (1 hora después...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Pensando) ¡ME CAGO EN LA P__A MI__DA DE MSN QUE TENGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Parece que ya va. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Me gustaría mostraros todos mis contactos, pero tengo un millón, así que solo os muestro unos pocos. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: He aquí un cacho de mi página de contactos. ---- 50px (Disponible) Tus contactos (Desconectado) chucknorris@temato.cn Archivo:ButtonGreen.png jolteoncito@jmail.com jo__endo pandilleros... XD Archivo:ButtonRed.png charizard__doblex@jmail.com me c__o en el Abra... ¡Es broma! (Desconectado) sacaloahora@yomail.com Archivo:ButtonGreen.png chuleta_100@yomail.com ¡Todos a la mi__da! ---- Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, parece que Jolteon está conectado, así que le hablaré... Messenger: No tan rápido, hijo de p__a, ahora, te voy a jo__r por lo que me hiciste antes. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: A la mi__da. Activar Antivirus. Messenger: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, ahora lo reinstalaré. (Reinstalanding...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, me estoy hartando de tanto bueno, pues ahora voy a chatear con Jolteon. (Titutí.) Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png: ¡Hi! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: cño, hablam en spañol. Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png: y tu hablam normal. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: no m sal d las plotas. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: bno, ke me kuentas? Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png: es ke yo, soi un sunami, soimparable, hacia la eurovision!! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: chist malo Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png: mirda, m estas tocando los juevos Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: muajajajajjaja, s que soy el p__o amo Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png: mirda, sabes ke? m voy, ke m tngo ke ir a la piszina Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: adios (Desconectado.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Mierda, mira que se ha ido pronto. Bueno, aquí se acaba el capítulo. Hasta la próxima. FIN... Capítulo 5: Presentando al instituto Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hola a todos. Soy Pikachu. Hoy tenía pensado enseñaros un viernes cualquiera, pero en lugar de eso, os voy a presentar a mis conocidos. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Lo primero es buscar una excusa para pirarme, ya que AHORA mismo, otros de otras clases tienen la suerte de salir antes, así que os los presentaré. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: A ver... Ah, ya se. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Profesor Scizor, mi canario se ha muerto. ¿Puedo ir a su funerals? Archivo:Cara de Scizor.png: Sipe. (Ya fuera...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Siiiiiiii! Soy el amo. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, pues os voy a presentar a los de otras clases. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Por allí está el matón del instituto. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Con miedo) Ho... ho... hola... Ho-ho-ho-houndoo-oo-oom. Archivo:Cara de Houndoom.png: (De mala hos__a) ¡Me c__o en tu p__a ma__e, estoy de muy mala ho__a! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡No, por favor, no me peteeeees! Solo por hoy, que estoy escribiendo mi autobiografía. Archivo:Cara de Houndoom.png: Ok, pero solo si me dejas salir en tu biografía y me dejas escribir algo. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Vale... Archivo:Cara de Houndoom.png: hola a todoz, soi houndum y estoi escriviendo en la autoviografia del tipo al ke estube amarjandole la p__a bida.vueno, adioz (Lléndose Houndoom.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Jo__r, ese tipo tiene suerte de poderme, que si no... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, sigamos. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Allí está Vigoroth. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hola Vigoroth. Archivo:Cara de Vigoroth.png: Hola. ¿Ya estás escribiendo en tu biografía? Pues déjame escribir un poco, anda. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: OK. Archivo:Cara de Vigoroth.png: Hola a todos, os cuento un chiste: van dos y se cae el del medio mientras el otro echa las cenizas en el cenizero. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Ni p__a gracia. Archivo:Cara de Vigoroth.png: ¡Ándate a la mi__da! (Se va.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Que hijo de p__a, por su culpa no tengo ganas de seguir con el capítulo. Ya haré una segunda parte de él. Hasta luego. FIN... Capítulo 6: Un día en la vida de Pichu Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: ¡Hi there! ¿A que hablo bien el inglés? Bueno, ahora esa no es la idea. Resulta que Pikachu ha cogido una depresióoooooon terrible, así que para alargar su biografía me ha DEJADO escribir un capítulo (Pensando): ¡Esto es un sueño! ¿O no? Da igual... Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Bueno, para empezar, me tengo que ir a la escuela. Yo estoy en 4º de primaria. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Para empezar el día, le voy a gritar a mi hermanito. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Apestas... Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: A tomar por culo. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Luego, me voy a desayunar. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: (Bajando las escaleras) Mamá, ¿qué hay para desayunar? Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: Pizza. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: ¡Bien! Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: (Gritando) ¡Pikachu! ¿Bajas o qué? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Estoy very deprimido. No want bajar. Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: Hmph. Tienes suerte de que hoy no haya clase, que si no, te sacaba de ahí a Pitchulazos. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: ¿No hay clase? Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: No, porque es San Jetairliner1987, patrón de los loquenderos. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Me parece justo. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Voy a salir con mis amigos. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: (Por teléfono) Hola, ¿Shinx? Hoy no hay clase, así que me gustaría ir a ya sabes donde. Llama a Growlithe para que venga también, luego que él llame a Bulbasaur, y que él llame a Torchic. (Shinx llamó a Growlithe, Growlithe llamó a Bulbasaur y Bulbasaur llamó a Torchic.) (Inmediatamente, todos estuvieron en ya sabes dónde.) Archivo:0000 G4.png: ¿Dónde? (Cállate y déjame seguir con la narración. Bueno, como decía, se fueron a ya sabes dónde.) Archivo:0000 G4.png: ¿Pero dónde? (¡Que te calles! Bueno, se fueron a ya sabes dónde.) Archivo:0000 G4.png: ¿Pero me vas a decir dón...? (Estoy harto. Toma bazookazo en toda la boca. Bueno, ese pesado ya se murió, al fin puedo narrar tranquilo. Se fueron a ya sabes dónde, y allí jugaron bastante, bueno, eso ya lo verán. ¿Quién cojo__s escribe esto? Ah, si es verdad, yo. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Bueno, ya llegamos, ahora, tenemos que poner las manos en el espejo mágico y recitar el canto mágico. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.pngArchivo:Cara de Shinx.pngArchivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.pngArchivo:Cara de Torchic.pngArchivo:Cara de Growlithe.png: Aniram al ne etatstila, Allipmart es Trampilla al revés, Shusenusa, Sitagachatasekaka, Namenportalakedijas. (De repente...) Desconocido: De repente, mi madre salió y se vi__o a Pichu XD. (Ahora si, me encabroné. Arceus... ¡Sentencia!) Archivo:Arceus_OCPA.png: ¡Arceus! (Cataplum.) (Bueno, prosigamos. De repente, apareció un portal de cristal. Pichu y sus amigos cruzaron.) Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Bien, ahora vamos a hacer lo que siempre quise... ¡Meterme en otra Dialganovela! Bueno, meternos. Todos: ¡Siiiiiiiiiii! (Entraron...) Archivo:Cara de Shinx.png: Jo__r, como mola. ¿En que Dialganovela estamos? Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: En ¡Pokégags! Acaba con empate a 1 entre el CF Ciudad Canal y el CD Pueblo Hojaverde. Beedrill está lesionado Archivo:Cara_de_Steelix-1-.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Rotom.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Drapion.png¡¡¡Nino, Nino, Nino, Nino, Nino....!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Beedrill.pngAy!!! Me duele muchoooo!! Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken-1-.png¿Y ahora que haremos...? Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.pngMisteeeer!!! Venga rápido, que se nos va!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken-1-.png¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Traed el pulmón de hierro!! ¡¡El suero!! ¡¡Que alguien le haga el boca a boca!! Archivo:Cara_de_Steelix-1-.pngDios te salve María, llena eres de gracia.... Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.pngQue sí, míster, que se nos va Archivo:Cara_de_Beedrill.pngYo me voy a un hospital decente, boludo.... ¡Socorroooo! Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.pngTranquilo, yo te curaré Archivo:Cara_de_Drapion.png¿¿Tú?? Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.pngSí....Apagad las luces Archivo:Cara_de_Steelix-1-.png.O.K. Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken-1-.pngApagadas. Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png(Hace fuerza y brilla,como en el capítulo 1) Shalom Togepidiavolico. Rhyperiorsinkuerno, Arceuskonsalpikardataque Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.pngEnciende las luces Archivo:Cara_de_Drapion.pngListo Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png¿Te duele? Archivo:Cara_de_Beedrill.pngNo.. Archivo:Cara_de_Steelix-1-.png¡¡Ost_e, pero si es lo p_to Gusiluz!! Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: No, si soy Pichu. Archivo:Cara de Rotom.png: ¡Ey! Estos no aparecen en ¡Pokégags!. ¿Qué c__o hacen aquí? Archivo:Cara de Blaziken.png: Da igual. Vamos a matarlos. FIN... Capítulo 7: Aventuras en otras Dialganovelas Archivo:Cara de Rotom.png: ¿Están ustedes tontos? Sólo son niños. Debieron de equivocarse de novela. Archivo:Cara de Steelix-1-.png: Es verdad. Bueno, aquí teneis un regalo por las molestias. Venga, largaos. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.pngArchivo:Cara de Shinx.pngArchivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.pngArchivo:Cara de Torchic.pngArchivo:Cara de Growlithe.png: ¡Gracias! Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.png: Jo__r, nos ha dado 10 euros. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Bueno, vamos a la siguiente Pokénovela. (Entraron por el portal de antes...) Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: ¿En qué novela estamos? Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png: En Los bichitos 2. Archivo:Cara_de_Heracross.pngHola chicos. Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.png Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Ludicolo.png Hola Heracross. Archivo:Cara_de_Heracross.pngVamos a pasar a la clase. A primera hora les tocaba clase de historia con el profesor Gallade. Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.pngA ver Munchlax quien creo el mundo pokémon. Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... Por quedarse dormido Munchlax fue castigado sin recreo. A segunda hora tenían clase de gimnasia con el profesor Tauros. Archivo:Cara_de_Tauros.pngA ver quien aguanta corriendo 25 minutos sin parar. Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngNo quiero correr. Archivo:Cara_de_Starly.pngYo tampoco, que me canso. Archivo:Cara_de_Tauros.pngA callar y a correr. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Pues en vez de mandar tanto correr y tanta os__a, deberías correr tú para que los alumnos se motiven. Archivo:Cara de Starly.png: ¡Si, eso! Archivo:Cara de Tauros.png: Va... vale... (Tauros empezó a correr, pero al primer minuto ya estaba cansado.) Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Jajajaja no aguantas una mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Starly.png: Gracias por darle una lección a nuestro profesor, ahora podremos pu__arlo. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Graciós. (Se fueron.) Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png: ¿Y esta? Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Esta me la conozco, es Eevee y sus hermanos. Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.pngEevee despierta. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngQue te den. Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.pngA mí no me hables así enano. Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.pngQUE PASA, UMBREÓN. Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.pngNada que Eevee no se despierta. Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.pngEEVEE DESPIERTA O QUEMO TU COLECCIÓN DE SELLOS. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngNi se te ocurra, como lo hagas te calzo una leche. Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.pngChe che che ese lenguaje. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngQue te den por c_lo. Voy al baño. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: No, antes voy yo. Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png: ¿De dónde ha salido este enano? (Pichu entra y se hace una p__a de 1 hora.) Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: (Saliendo del baño) Aaaaaaaaah... (Se encuentra a Eevee en el suelo, con mierda en el suelo.) Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png: Mi__da... me he cagado... Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: ¬¬ (Se fueron.) Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: ¿Y ahora? Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Estamos en El lado oscuro de Ditto. (Era un día soleado y tranquilo. Ditto iba a la escuela con su buen amigo, Panda.) Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ¿Que día es hoy? Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: Hoy es miércoles. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Que pu__s, hoy toca química. Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: Si, pero ya verás como se te pasa rápido. (Ya en el colegio...) Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Bueno ya llega... ¿pero que es esto? Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: Parece una nota. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Voy a leerla. ¡Transformación! Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: ¿Para que c__o te transformas? Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: (Ditto) Para cogerla, ya que no tengo brazos. Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: Ah, bueno. Nota: Alumnos, debido a un problema surgido ayer a las 23:00, las clases quedarán suspendidas indefinidamente. Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png (Ditto) Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: ¡Yupi! Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ¡Destransformación! Que bien, no hay colegio. Pero es extraño que ocurriese justamente a las 23:00. Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: ¿Y qué? La cuestión es que no hay cole. Hala, vámonos, que me tengo que ir a arreglar la bici. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Ve yendo tú, que tengo que PENSAR... Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: OK. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Mmmmm... qué extraño. ¿Qué puede haber ocurrido A LAS 23:00 EN EL COLEGIO? Bueno, la verdad, es que es beneficioso para mí. Aunque... Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Bueno, mejor será que me vaya. Me voy a jugar al GTA San Andreas. Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: El GTA IV está mejor. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Vete al ca__jo. (Pichu y sus amigos se fueron. Volvieron a casa.) Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Que bien nos lo hemos pasado. Archivo:Cara de Shinx.png: Si. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Bueno, adiós. Todos: Adiós. Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: (Justo después de marcharse todos.) Hey, Pichu, ¿donde estabas? Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Oh, mamá, en ningún lado... FIN... Capítulo 8: Un paseíto con los amigos y aviso Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hola a todos, soy el Pitchula97, no XD, soy Pikachu y hoy he descubierto el lugar secreto de mi hermanito, que por cierto, está con epilepsia, al igual que sus amigos. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Aprovecho para decirles que de mi autobiografía se hará una segunda parte, ya que esta biografía es muy larga y no cabe. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Por teléfono) Ey Luxio, llama a toda la peña, que he descubierto el lugar secreto de mi hermanito. Está en el Bosque del último XD. Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: (Por teléfono) OK. (Ya en el Bosque del último XD...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Aquí es... segundo le "sonsaqué" a mi hermanito, hay que poner las manos en el espejo mágico de ahí y recitar el canto que hemos ensayado... Archivo:Cara de Luxio.pngArchivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara de Combusken.pngArchivo:Cara de Ivysaur.pngArchivo:Cara de Vigoroth.pngArchivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Aniram al ne etatstila, Allipmart es Trampilla al revés, Shusenusa, Sitagachatasekaka, Namenportalakedijas. (Se abre un portal, pero en vez de ser igual que el de Pichu y sus amigos, era negro. De él salió ni más ni menos que... ¡un Grevious! Archivo:Grevious.png: ¡Intrusos, intrusos! Protocolo de destrucción. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Protocolo de destrucción el de tu p__a madre. Archivo:Grevious.png: ¡Mala pesadilla! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Smash Bros final! ¡Super Kamehamehá de GTA San Andreas truqueado con Mooooooooooooooooood! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Grevious explota y se va a la real mi__da.) Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: ¡Guau, como mola tu Smash Bros final! ¿Pero por qué no lo usas cuando se meten contigo? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Pues, la verdad, no tengo ni la real idea. Bueno, ya no podemos hacer eso que hace mi hermanito con sus amigos cuando está libre. Archivo:Cara de Ivysaur.png: ¿Y si vamos a tirar huevos podridos a la casa del profe de mates? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Mmmm... No, no quiero mancharme las manos. Archivo:Cara de Vigoroth.png: ¿Y si vamos a explotar petardos debajo de las ruedas de los coches de los profesores? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: No tengo petardos, y se muy bien que vosotros tampoco. Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png: ¿Y si vamos a pu__ar a nuestros hermanitos? Todos: ¡NO! Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: ¿Y si simplemente vamos a ver Petardas.com y nos la pasamos tocando las bo__s? Todos: No tenemos ganas. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Pues nos vamos a la mi__da y volvemos a casa. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Me parece justo. (Y volvieron a casa y pasaron el resto del día aburrido.) FIN... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Nos trasladamos a ¡La vida según Pikachu 2!. Si quieres saber más cositas, vista la página web oficial. Encuesta ¿Crees que esta Dialganovela debería estar entre las 3 primeras? Si No No sé Tus comentarios importan. ¡Ponlos aquí! center|300px|link= *Es la mejor pokenovela de todas , jeje . Djgarsi 12:41 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *Muy graciosa espero que no se acabe pronto.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 19:30 31 ene 2010 (UTC) *Jope tio eres el p**o amo.JAJA.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 21:18 1 feb 2010 (UTC) *Eres lo p__o crackI´m shiny| 15:02 3 feb 2010 (UTC) *Me estoy es_nando con lo del sunami, muy buen chiste.Yo 14:13 4 feb 2010 (UTC) *Que crack eres me parto 06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 18:28 14 feb 2010 (UTC) *Sigue haciendo capítulos06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 15:45 15 feb 2010 (UTC) *haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa te metere en la lavadora XD lo mio son los pokes-tienes pokenovelas q esperas *Lo de Aniram al ne etatstila..¿es de los simpsons?Cuando Bart hace un anuncio cantando eso y luego Lisa se da cuenta de que son mensajes subliminales(o como se diga) y en realidad es alístate en la marina.Responde El tio de la guia 15:43 16 mar 2010 (UTC) * jajajajajajaajajajajajjajajaajjajajajajajaja me meo *mucha gracia tiene esto ¡ja ja ja¡ *jajajajajajajaaja X'D muy buena ;) --'Dialga' Palkia 20:55 28 mar 2010 (UTC) *No se porque sigo comentando en las novelas de aqui, todo es lo mismo, nada solo uqe me parecen demasiado vulgares, se ve que ustedes no tienen un sentido de humor sano, si yo escribo una novela aqui, todos estarian poninedome cosas como: que aburrida y que se yo, pero este no es el punto...¿Acaso todas las novelas son asi? Otra cosa, si te molesto el mensaje solo dimelo por mi discusion, pero trata de hacer un mensaje desente.....Gracias por leer el comentario.. La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) 'Discutan conmigo aqui '17:38 15 abr 2010 (UTC) *Qué gran Pokénovela, primo. Mira la míaaaaaa.--Distorsión del tiempo-Me buscas, me encuentras-¿Qué pasa si entras aquí? 07:16 17 abr 2010 (UTC) *Como me gusta tu novela! Es de lo mas y hace mucha gracia! Me gusta mucho ahora voy a leer la segunda parte. **El Campeón** 16:39 12 oct 2010 (UTC)Campeonlance *Muy buena XD El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 20:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) *jajajajajajaja qu chidA jonpok 16:17 26 abr 2011 (UTC) *Me gusta mucho tu novela, sobre todo cuando Pichu se va a otras novelas. Besos de:Usuario: Norika Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Cómicas Categoría:Tele-realidad Categoría:Saga la vida según Pikachu Categoría:Humor